


a fantastic narrative

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: The colonel had acted like it was some awful ordeal, being asked to sit around and touch things for the scientists.





	a fantastic narrative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Set in a vague future post-SGA and obviously a bit divergent-AU for Castle. :) Hope you enjoy.

The colonel had acted like it was some awful ordeal, being asked to sit around and touch things for the scientists. And sure; if it was all-day every day, it might get old after awhile. But Rick was on _an alien planet_ , handling _alien technology_ , _still_ doing the crime-fighting thing with his fabulous partner the rest of the time. How amazing was _that_?

He'd made a career out of building fictional worlds, convincing his readers that anything was possible. But now he was on another _actual_ world, having beaten odds so long he hadn't even known they existed. That ancestry DNA test he and Beckett had taken for Alexis' project? _Best decision ever_. The only way it could be more perfect was if the rest of their family already had clearance to come, too.

He plucked the next projector-thing out of the box of artifacts found when the colony administrators cleared another batch of living quarters, and thought _on_. So far, there'd been a disappointing lack of porn in favor of private scientific databases, but surely eventually....

"Huh!" Instead of the usual holographic data, a transparent bluish rectangle hovered in the air, unadorned. "Looks like this one's malfunctioning."

As if in echo, a rush of boxy Ancient glyphs scrolled across the rectangle, left to right.

Dr. McKay walked over and made an irritated noise. "An error message...? No, the words make no sense, unless...."

More glyphs unfurled, and Rick grinned. "Unless it's transliterating: English sounds, Ancient script?"

"Close, but not quite," McKay snorted, reading further. "Unless what you really meant to say was, 'The brilliant scientist exhaled in dismayed surprise, and exclaimed....'"

Rick gasped in actual surprise, filled with effervescent amazement. "No _way_! It's a Quick Quotes Quill! Is JKR an Ancient? Is Harry Potter _real_?"

....Seriously: _best decision ever_.


End file.
